


Love Forever

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Surrogacy mentioned, peter cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: They were both with the understanding that Wade wouldn't age, so Peter would undoubtedly die before him.





	

Peter was breathing heavy as he took Wade to sit in front of Aunt May’s grave not for the first time. It was hard to not tear up already. 

 

“Hey Aunt May,” Peter starts, voice thick. “I know we always meant to do this….differently. But life doesn't work like that of course, and I knew that, it just sucks,” he sighs. “I always meant to introduce you two, I swear, and we had all these plans on what to do.” Peter's eyes well with more tears but he tries to keep them down. 

 

“And, at first, for the first six months, it was because I wanted to make sure that me and Wade, we were healthy in our relationship, and we were. And then shield decided they wanted him, because they could see he was doing good and they wanted his skill set more permanently. And I encouraged that, of course. But then they took him away for a few months to do missions continuously to make sure he wasn't going to go back on his word or whatever it is they thought.” Peter took several deep breaths as he tried to calm. 

 

“And I remember telling you about it, how annoyed I was because I could only speak to him once a week for a half hour at the most. That was even less than when he was a mercenary because it was his own terms, y’know? I remember you always giving me dubious looks at this time because you didn't believe me and it was so difficult to get him to take pictures with me still.” Peter cracks a wry smile before continuing. 

 

“When he  _ did _ get back your schedules clashed a lot, and we were never able to arrange anything no matter how hard we tried because of the missions he was still sent on. They were for longer but there were fewer of them. We didn't like it, and I apologized to you about being married to him because we had a day before he was leaving again. He wanted us to get married then and there so we got Coulson to get us what we needed and he only agreed because Wade threatened him by saying he wouldn't go to the second half of his mission unless we were married. I remember the look on your face, it was both offended that you hadn't been there and doubtful I hadn't just made it up and bought the ring myself.”

 

Peter looks down at his ring now, made of black gold band, with dark red garnet on either side of a blue benitoite. Sure, it was a little cheesy to get him a ring made of all three of their suit colours, but it was also sweet and entirely a Wade thing to do. He'd  (apparently) had it since after the second time Peter kicked Wade off a building, though that time it was accidental, and he was sure that one day they would get married. 

 

Peter had raised an amused eyebrow at the statement, not really believing him but finding it hard not to. 

 

The ring Peter had for Wade, the next time he came back since it was so rushed and spontaneous, was a simple gold band with the Latin inscription of  _ Amor Aeternus  _ simply meaning “Love Forever”. It was simple but meaningful, and Peter thought it was a good fit for him to show his love to Wade this way. 

 

They were both with the understanding that Wade wouldn't age, so Peter would undoubtedly die before him. Peter wanted Wade to remember that even after his death, no matter who he moved on to. 

 

He noticed he's not spoken for a while and all is silent throughout the graveyard aside from some others paying their respects to others. He clears his throat and wipes his eyes before speaking again. 

 

“Before he could even come back this time you-” he choked slightly on his words. “You had to go to the hospital, and you were so ill and I couldn't stand the thought of you dying but you were unconscious most of the time, because you were so ill and I hated it Aunt May, so much. I felt so helpless. Then they had to  _ keep _ you sedated by the time he came back, and because Tony was fitting the bill - you'd really grown on him - when they said you wouldn't survive the month Tony had no problems still keeping you alive and steady until the time ultimately came. Wade came back a week later, and we finally told you about how we'd been meeting with surrogates to have our children. He'd already spoken with Fury about getting the time off and since his first year was almost up and they now trusted him, Fury had no problems with that.” 

 

Peter thinks about what he wants to say. 

 

“We picked one just a few days after you died, and because she kinda reminded me of you to be honest. Wade insisted on it being her after she said she would like to be in the kid's life even if she wasn't a parent. She kinda wants to be the cool aunt, y’know? Bake cookies and take them to the zoo. That's another thing. There's twins. We found out the other month but I haven't had the time to visit you. The doctors said that the girl was a little small to be seen at first, hiding behind her brother until she gained some weight herself,” he explained. “I was asked last week if it would okay to raise two, or if it would be better to let somebody else adopt them. I want to raise them both perfectly, teach them everything we know and love them with all my heart despite how everything turned out. 

 

“And then Wade was sent on his final mission before he was allowed to be called in for special jobs only, because of the twins. It was supposed to be quick, two weeks at the most. And then it got extended to three weeks, before we lost contact with him and the rest of the small team he was with. It was a month and a half before I was allowed to go. It was easier for me though because Wade had left his teleporter at home since shield doesn't let him use it. They gave me his last known coordinates and I went from there.

 

“Logan came with me too, because he was supposed to have gone with them in the first place. But he couldn't because an old ‘friend’ came back and he had to take care of that so they left without him. It wasn't seen as a big deal until they were captured and killed for the most part. 

 

“We found them. It didn't take long as long with Logan's nose because as it turned out they were close, just below ground. Which is always the worst.

 

“It was easy to get in and incapacitate all the goons we saw on the way, and then we reached where Wade was being kept. I didn't realise it was Wade at first. Because he was all healed and I didn't understand how. It made no sense. He had much fewer scars and his hair had all grown back. I loved him despite it all before, and thought he was handsome, but seeing him like this really showed where his handsomeness first came from, I guess. They'd healed him. All of him, including cancer. The only people there were the scientists and they were shaking in terror at me and Logan. But they'd also taken away his healing factor altogether.” 

 

There had been bruises all over Wade’s face and bruises where he'd clearly been injected with unknown substances, and they'd made Peter so angry as he’d ripped off his mask to look at Wade, after taking out the most recent needle placed in him. 

 

_ “Hey baby boy,” Wade croaked, eyes barely open as he tried to look at him.  _

 

_ “Shh, come on, don't speak, you'll be fine,” Peter assured, though he was certain his voice was borderline hysterical as he looked around the room for something more appropriate to dress Wade in, coming up with nothing aside from a half-destroyed Deadpool suit on a table beside his katanas and a few remaining guns as he tried to sit Wade up while Logan went through the files on the computer, transferring them to a memory stick he usually kept on him.  _

 

_ “Baby, I'm not gonna be fine,” Wade told him softly, voice rough from lack of water, weak as much as he tried to aid Peter in helping him sit up. Peter gave up after a few more moments when it was made clear Wade couldn't do anything else. “I know what it feels like to die Peter, and this is probably one of the least torturous ways I've experienced. But I'm not going to heal, we know this.” Slowly, he raises his hand to Peter's face as tears begin to stream down his face, wiping them away with trembling fingers.  _

 

_ “But you can't  _ **_die_ ** _ Wade, you just  _ **_can't_ ** _ , it's not fair, and what am I supposed to tell the children? You were supposed to outlive me by forever, you were supposed to help me raise our kids and be the dubious role model they love and play with guns with while I make sure they eat their veggies and go to sleep on time,” Peter begged, voice raw as he cupped Wade’s face with both hands, striking his cheeks and tracing his lips.  _

 

_ “I know, but I guess sometimes these things go to shit,” Wade says, attempting a shrug despite his clear struggling for breath now. “But you'll raise our kids right, and they'll know I love them because you'll tell them every day, and you'll tell them truthfully what I was like because you're not one to sugarcoat, you'll make sure they're smart and practical and pursue what they want to do in life and if they get either of our powers then you'll teach them to use them right,” Wade says, struggling even more to get the words out as he smiles slightly despite the situation. “Logan will be a great uncle despite how reluctant he is, and the avengers will probably dote on them lovingly just because they're your kids, just like they did with you, and they'll be the sweetest kids in the world because you're their parent.” _

 

_ “I love you, Wade,” Peter says, because he has to since he might not get much more time to say it.  _

 

_ “I love you too, my precious baby boy,” Wade says back, blue eyes sparkling like always when they say it. Peter feels no choice but to lean down and kiss him gently, trying to get through more love and any other emotions he can to Wade. “Promise me you won't let this hold you back. Promise me you'll still have a social life, and if you feel yourself fall in love with somebody then don't hold back.” _

 

_ “I promise,” he says, unsure of if he means it, and he knows Wade can see that as he smiles a little sadly. “But I'll always love you forever,” Peter says, their lips still close together as Peter rubs his nose against Wade’s. Amor aeternus. he was injected with takes his final breath and Peter bites his lip to prevent an echoing sob.  _

 

_ Peter turns around to face Logan who's stood with a fierce expression, clearly trying to not show any emotion. He doesn't even say anything as Peter hands him the transporter, telling him to put in shields coordinates, before strapping Wade’s katanas to his own back, then gathering Wade I'm his arms as though he weighs nothing despite all his muscles, and it hardly weighs him down anyway as Logan grips his shoulder tightly and suddenly they're outside of shield.  _

 

_ Peter refuses to allow them to run tests on his DNA currently, saying they'll have to make do with whatever is on the USB Logan brought back because he's not their goddamn toy.   _

 

_ Part of him waited for two days for Wade to come back to life before his funeral, but another knew that he was gone as the longest he'd been out before is thirty-six hours. _

 

Peter's downright sobbing at the memory in front of his aunt's grave, holding Wade’s ashes to his chest with a fierce protectiveness, though what he would be protecting him from he doesn't know. 

 

“I'm sorry you couldn't ever meet,” he says, calming down in his sobbing just a little. “I swear I wanted you to, I'm sorry it had to be like this. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, any of you. You, Ben, Gwen, Wade. I'm just sorry,” he tells her grave, forcing himself to calm down. 

 

“I'll raise my children well and right, they'll know everything about all of you and they'll know their family would have loved them, protected, made sure they're always okay. They'll know how you made the best cookies, and how Gwen was the smartest person I ever knew, and how Wade would have killed to protect them,” Peter vows, turning sheepish as he admits, “I've chosen their names already, for when they're born next month. So soon,” he mutters the last phrase under his breath, a little awe in his voice. “Benji Gwynn and Wanda May Parker-Wilson. I want them to be named for all of you because you all mean the world to me, and you're all strong; that's how I want my children to be,” he says. 

 

For some time he remains there, saying nothing even as it begins to rain slightly.

 

When it picks up, he stands himself, clutching Wade’s ashes close as he rests a hand in Aunt May’s grave before walking from the graveyard and back towards his car to drive home to Avengers’ tower. 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried like 5 times writing this, so??? I hope you enjoyed it even though it's pretty sad and tell me if there's something I can improve/got wrong and need to edit even though I know this is kinda ooc??  
> Also I dont think the timeline is clear in this so it's like:  
> Aunt May dies, their surrogate is picked and injected w/ their sperm, five and a half months pass before they find out their having twins and Wade is still doing missions but not as often, Wade goes on the mission and she's approx. 7/7 and a half months pregnant when Peter returns, a week before Wade's funeral, then about a week before this, so it would be about a month before the twins are born


End file.
